


No Regrets

by queta_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queta_94/pseuds/queta_94
Summary: The Kingdom holds a celebration before going to war and confessions are made.





	

They were going to war, a fact that only recently most of their allies had accepted. The fighters gathered at the Kingdom in preparation, and to celebrate. King Ezekiel thought a celebration the night before would lift spirits and help lift the cloud of dread that hung over the settlement. Everyone did their best to contribute. There was food, music, and questionable alcohol provided by Eugene. Daryl thought it was a waste of resources, but couldn’t help but enjoy the atmosphere even though it was growing harder and harder to ignore the dread he felt.

  
Tomorrow was war, but tonight was not. Tonight was peace and love, and as Rick put it in his speech, a night of no regrets; a night to make sure that no matter the outcome of the war you leave this earth with no regrets. His speech was full of passion and hope, as they always were, and it struck a chord with all of the fighters gathered there. King Ezekiel, much to Daryl’s surprise, didn’t give a speech, but merely agreed with everything Rick had said. After doing so he turned to Carol, who sat beside him, and asked if she had anything to add:

  
“Give ‘em hell.”

  
And with that there was applause as the music started up again. The music was simple, just a violin and guitar, but it was perfect. There were several bonfires where people gathered to make the most of the evening. Daryl wandered from his place hidden away from the crowd to look for Carol, who had since left Ezekiel’s side. He spotted her by a bonfire on the opposite side of the center.

As he moved through the center he could see his friends enjoying what may be, but hopefully isn’t, their final night. Rick and Michonne were dancing horribly, which made Daryl chuckle. Paul was standing beside Aaron and Eric watching Rick and Michonne dance. All three men were smiling and clapping along to the beat, not that that seemed to help Rick’s lack of rhythm.

  
When he reached where Carol was sitting, he quietly sat beside her. She didn’t say a word to him, but grabbed his hand and held it in her’s. They sat like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. Around them the party seemed to start dying down as people began turning in for the night. Carol turned slightly to look at him. She moved her hand up to brush some of his hair out of his face.

  
“So… tomorrow,” she said with a hint of dread lacing her voice.

  
“Yeah… tomorrow.”

  
“Rick’s speech was something,” she said, chuckling slightly.

  
“It always is.”

  
“Yeah, but he got me thinkin’, I want to apologize to you.”

  
Daryl looked at her then, surprised. She had been nothing but a dear and loyal friend. He couldn’t fathom what she would need to apologize for.

  
“I’m sorry for not always being there for you. I know a lot has happened these last few months, and I was here. I’m sorry.”

  
Daryl shook his head and looked back at the fire.

  
“You ain’t got nothing to apologize for, okay? You’re one of my best friends, always will be, no matter what happens tomorrow. And you were takin’ care of yourself. You gotta do that sometimes.”

  
“Huh. I’ve been trying to get you to think that for a long time.”

  
Daryl laughed, “Yeah, I know. Paul finally got to me. He’s Mr. Positivity. He’s a pain in the ass too…”

  
“Well, he clearly adores you. And I have a feeling he's a little in love with you.”

  
“Nah, he’s just a flirt.”

  
“He only flirts with you. Can’t say I blame him, you are quite a charmer.”

  
“Shut up, am not. And he flirts with everybody.”

  
“No, he’s playful with us, he flirts with you.”

  
“I guess,” Daryl looked down at their hands still intertwined, “Rick said not to have any regrets before tomorrow.”

  
“He did. I don’t think I will have any. I’ve seen the people I love tonight and I’ve had time with all of you, so if I die, I will die knowing I was loved and knowing that my family knows I love them.”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“You okay?”

  
“Mhmm, what about Ezekiel?”

  
Carol let out a small laugh, “What about him?”

  
“He likes you. You like him?”

  
“I do.”

  
“Then why are you here right now? No regrets right?”

  
“I’m scared. What if I let him in and we both survive? Then I’ll have someone, a partner, to have to worry about. I don’t know if I can handle that.”

  
“But if you don’t and one of you dies, then you’ll have regrets, right?”

  
“Yeah, I will. I care for him and it scares me, but you’re right, no regrets. Tomorrow we fight.”

  
Daryl nodded and stood up while pulling Carol up to.

  
“I’m scared too, but I have to tell him, ‘cause if I don’t I’ll regret it. Even if he don’t feel the same, I still gotta tell him. You do too. We have to be brave,” Daryl said, with more conviction than he ever could have imagined himself having while making such a statement.

  
“Him? Are you talking about Jesus?”

  
Daryl nodded and looked down.

  
“I’ve spent the last few months with him… I dunno, I just feel something for him. It ain’t like Rick or Glenn. It’s somethin’ else.”

  
Carol pulled his chin up, “We are both going to tell them. We are going to make sure we have no regrets, okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow before, hopefully, and if not stay safe.”

  
“Yeah, you too.”

  
“Nine lives, remember?” Carol said, smiling up at him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

  
“Yeah, but I got a feeling you ain’t got many left.”

  
Carol pulled away first, said her goodbyes, and walked off in the direction of Ezekiel’s room. Daryl stayed where he was for a few moments trying to compose himself.

  
It only took a minute or so to reach Paul’s room. He was paired up with Eugene and Tara, who Daryl knew were still at the party. Paul however wasn’t. Daryl’s stomach felt like a rock, but he knew he had to do this. Fear be damned, it was time. They had grown close in the months preceding the war. They lived together at the Hilltop and became friends quickly, no matter how infuriating Paul was. Daryl could admit that despite annoying him, Paul really did mean a lot to him. He hadn't felt quite like this before which was, in it's own right, terrifying.

 

Daryl took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no reply for a moment and Daryl felt a bit of relief, but that was soon dashed away when Paul opened the door. Paul ushered Daryl inside and Daryl noticed immediately that Paul’s eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were more rosy than usual.

  
“Have you been crying?” Daryl asked softly, not wanting to upset Paul more.

  
Paul nodded as a fresh tear rolled down his face. He shook his head and chuckled while wiping it away.

  
“Sorry, I… I’m just scared.”

  
“We all are; you ain’t alone in that.”

  
“Yeah, but you’re not in here blubbering like a baby.”

  
“Ain’t nothin' wrong with crying.”

  
Daryl cautiously approached Paul. He reached out and put a hand on Paul's upper arm causing a small smile to appear on on the younger man's face before he began talking:  
“I feel so weak and powerless. Like, I know I might die tomorrow, but that doesn’t matter to me, not as much as it should, but people I love might die tomorrow and it’s likely some will. I don’t know if I can handle that.”

  
“We’ll get through it together, we always do.”

  
Paul nodded, “It’s not just that, I feel like if I die tomorrow I won’t have really lived. I know that sounds stupid. We’re living in an apocalypse, so surviving is expected to be more important than living, but still, I haven’t lived. I didn’t do shit before the apocalypse. All I did was work so I could survive. Now I feel like the world is finally at a state where I could really live. God, that’s such a fucked up thing to say.”

  
“No, it ain’t. I’ve lived more now than I did before, but there’s still lots I ain’t got the chance to do. You and me, we’re going to survive this.”

  
“You sound like Rick. Are his speeches always that powerful?”

  
“Always. He ain’t ever made a speech that didn’t make you want to follow him.”

  
Both men were quiet a moment. Paul was watching Daryl carefully. Daryl was staring down at the floor trying to figure out what to say.

  
“I…” Daryl started, looking up at Paul, “I came here because I don’t want to have any regrets.”

  
Paul nodded when Daryl suddenly surged forward and kissed him. It was a chaste and quick kiss, and Paul was in too much shock to change that fact however much he wanted to. Daryl pulled back quickly and was watching Paul, trying to gauge his reaction.

  
“I’m sorry,” Daryl whispered, “I just needed you to know how I feel, and I ain't any good with words, so...”

  
Paul smiled and moved forward to place his hands on Daryl’s chest. He was careful, knowing how the other man tended to shy away from any physical contact.

  
“I feel the same. You know that, right?”

  
Daryl nodded, looking a bit uncertain, and saw the look in Paul’s eye turn mischievous.

  
“I guess my constant flirting finally wore you down. I’m clearly irresistible.”

  
“Mhmm, keep telling yourself that.”

  
Paul laughed and gazed up a Daryl with a tender smile and a wink, before moving closer to rest his head on Daryl’s chest. Daryl moved his arms around Paul to properly hold him.

  
“Will you stay here tonight?", Paul asked softly, "I want to be with you, just to sleep; I promise I’ll behave. I just don’t want to be alone and you’re the only person I want to be with.”

  
“I’ll stay with you as long as I can.”


End file.
